fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Landerlight
Solomon Landerlight (ソロモン ランダーリト Soromon Randāraito) is an independent Mage, as well as the heir to the Landerlight family, a family that specializes in the production of Magitek-based weaponry. He is a notable user of the Virago Magic, a magic that runs in his family, and is used to summon Virago Spirits, mysterious maidens created for the purpose of doing battle. Appearance Solomon bears the appearance of a young man with a rather feminine appearance; in fact, he's often mistaken for the daughter of the Landerlight family, to which he's quick to correct. Possessed of pale skin, long, black hair that reaches his waist, and bright red eyes, Solomon's appearance can be described as faintly ethereal; those he meets equate him to a beautiful demoness more than a human. His preferred attire, fitting with his status as the heir to the Landerlight family, is that of a business suit. Personality Solomon is known as a being of solitude—however, before this, he was known to be a good, albeit asocial, student, and so preferred the company of his spirits over humans. Despite being such a good student, however, he did not live up to his parents' expectations, and so felt rejected. Even though he has less than honourable motives, he is always kind to his spirits, treating them with the utmost respect—somewhat of a humanizing trait for him; which is somewhat surprising. He seems constantly cold and almost emotionless beyond this, disregarding most people as absolutely nothing unless they can serve his interests. As the heir to a powerful Magitek weapons company, Solomon can come across as highly arrogant, having a high sense of superiority over nearly everyone else who stands in his way—and he isn't afraid to show it. Despite this, his spirits claim that he is like a completely different person to them—as if he has a split personality of sorts. However, him having an actual split personality is unknown at this very point. History Equipment Solomon's basic items are his Virago Spirit Cards; cards used to summon Virago Spirits. He currently has seven cards, two of which are former humans: Offensive: *'Thaumiel' (ソーミエル Sōmieru): A twin set of spirits who specialize in Copy Magic. *'Idenia' (イデニア Idenia): A human captured by the Overthrow the Empress spell, this spirit specialises in sword-based combat. *'Lilith' (リリス, Ririsu): A silicon-based human captured by the Overthrow the Empress spell, this spirit specialises in magic centering around Lacrima constructs. *'Ifrit' (イフリッ Ifūritto): A heavily combat-oriented spirit that specialises in Fire Magic. *'Nemesis' (ネメシス Nemeshisu): Solomon's first spirit, she specialises in Gravity and Chain Magic. *'Mizukume' (藻女, Mizukume): A nine-tailed fox spirit. She specialises in powerful Illusion Magic. *'Nikkal '(ニカル Nikaru): A spirit that wields powerful plant-based magic. Defensive: * Efmera (エフメラ Efumera): A spirit that absorbs magical energy. Supplementary: *'Mariska' (マリスカ Marisuka): A non-combatant maid spirit that specialises in cooking food imbued with magic power for healing. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Virago Magic Solomon practises Virago Magic, a Holder Magic that focuses on the summoning of Virago Spirits. Passed down throughout his family, Virago Magic summons Virago Spirits, an all female race of Spirits created for the sole purpose of being warriors. Initially contracted through the Summoning Ritual (お召し儀典 Omeshi Saishi), a ritual conducted through interconnected Magic Circles, Solomon contracts with Spirits from the Niflheimr (ニフルーイームル (領域の少女) Nifurūīmuru; Norse for "Abode of Mist", Japanese for "Domain of Maidens"), the first of which was the Gravity Magic-wielding Spirit Nemesis, though he has collected more since. Once contracted, the Spirit and Solomon unite their magic to create a card; a 'container' for the Spirit until they need to be summoned. Due to being the heir of the Landerlight family, Solomon has practised Virago Magic since he was a child, having contracted with Nemesis at age 7. Always kept in the company of Virago Spirits, Solomon possesses an affinity for the magic unlike anything seen in recent generations; notably, he capable of summoning three spirits at once without over-straining his magical power, a sign that he will soon progress to the level where he can summon several spirits with ease. Wielding a variety of Spirits, Solomon's Virago Spirits vary in terms of power and useful, but it is seen that he cares for each of his Spirits, in stark difference from his parents; this may have had something to do with his upbringing. Solomon has shown that he bears knowledge of the darkest of the Virago Magic Arts — the Overthrow the Empress spell, a spell that is forbidden and regarded as "Dark Magic" due to its effect; subjugating humans and converting them into Virago Spirits. He is the first member of his family to make use of the Overthrow the Empress spell in several centuries, an ancestor previous being the one who captured two of his most well known cards. As Solomon is possessed of a personal bias — seeing no value in the life of fellow humans while he places the value of the lives of Virago Spirits on a much higher scale — he is capable of capturing humans without remorse, and even believes converting them into Virago Spirits is a blessing. Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu) is a powerful form of magic that Solomon has studied since he was a young child, alongside the practising of his Virago Magic. Amaterasu is a powerful magic that revolves around the use of hand motions in different patterns — called s — that give either shape or effect to the user's magical power. Quite possibly a counterpart to the Maximum Defence Seal magic, Amaterasu is purely offensive in nature; when a pattern, or formulas, release lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area. The scale and power of these explosions depends on the amount of seals used in the spell — Formula 001 has nearly no lethal capabilities, while Formula 100 has the ability to destroy large portions of islands. As Solomon is still of a young age, his skill with the Amaterasu is developing. He is capable of producing low to mid-ranked Formulas with ease, his mudra speed for Formulas up to the early 30s being noticeably fast, while maintaining enough power to cause serious damage. However, from the mid-30s into 60s, Solomon cannot yet keep up with the speed needed to use an Amaterasu Formula of this level effectively; while he can retain half their power, the amount of seals required makes it necessary for a Virago Spirit to cover his back while he attempts to cast it. From the 70s to 100, these limitations apply, but Solomon notes these Formulas are not worth casting as he is barely able to control a third of their power without a Formula backfiring on him due to the number of seals required. Trivia *Solomon was named for King Solomon of the Hebrew Bible, son of King David, and the king following his father. Known primarily for his wisdom, several scripts, prevented from addition to the Bible and other holy collections, state that Solomon had the power to summon and control demons.